<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t play with MY food by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877140">Don’t play with MY food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time, Food Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream wakes up to George making an early breakfast, and things get messy from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t play with MY food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a month of living with George, Dream had not expected to wake up to a sweet scent filling his nose, making the tired boy open his eyes. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand beside him, he checked the time.</p><p>“3:45am?” The male groaned, raising an eyebrow. Dream was now more confused then ever, wondering why George would be baking when it was almost 4am. Despite the discomfort of leaving his bed, the dirty blond forced himself up, wobbling his way out of his room to the kitchen. </p><p>To no surprise, George was standing at the counter, accompanied by loads of fruits, whipped cream, and syrup. Dream was still confused of course.</p><p>With a smirk on his face, Dream sneaked his way behind George, being careful not to make a sound. “Whatcha got there“ he giggled into the shorter boy’s ear, making the other flinch in surprise.</p><p>“Dream?!” His voice was full of confusion, and a hint of annoyance. “Don’t scare me like that.” George huffed, pouting his lips without giving the other a glance. Dream took a moment to inspect what George had been making. </p><p>“Wow, George! I didn’t know you could cook” He giggled as he stared down at the plate of waffles in front of the shorter boy. That made George pause, finally turning to look at him. </p><p>“I can’t. I bought pre-made ones at the store, idiot” George let out a chuckle, grabbing the whipped cream. Instead of replying, the younger boy grabbed the strawberries from beside the other, eating one with a small hum. Almost immediately, the brunette turned around with furrowed eyebrows, annoyance present on his face. </p><p>“Don’t take my shit” George grunted, taking the plastic container of blueberries from beside him and chucking one at Dream’s face. As it bounce off the taller boy’s chest, he snorted. </p><p>“Ooooorrrrr, you could learn to share.” Dream laughed, returning the favor as a strawberry was thrown at the other, bouncing off George’s forehead. George only shook his head in disagreement, throwing another blueberry at dream.</p><p>A war was started, the two boys throwing fruit at each other while laughing. They ducked behind counters and all, slowly getting more aggressive. Dream had started to run out of strawberries because he ate most of them, which meant it was time for plan B. </p><p>Running back to the counter, he could feel blueberries bouncing off him as George laughed his ass of in the background. Sure George was getting a good laugh, but that was until he had realized what dream had grabbed. </p><p>The whipped cream.</p><p>“WOAH THERE DREAM. THAT’LL STAIN” George let out one of those loud inhuman screeches as he began running from the dirty-blonde, still laughing. </p><p>“COMERE GEORGE” those were the only words leaving dreams mouth as the chase began. Of course it didn’t last very long since they lived in an apartment. </p><p>George got cornered in his bedroom, dream looking down on him with a grin of victory, whipped cream in hand. </p><p>“You don’t need to do this-“ The brunette was trying to avoid laughing, running out of room to back up. Once again, Dream only giggled, filling his hand with whipped cream before slamming it into George’s face.</p><p>George flinched, now he was pissed. Despite the height difference, he tackled Dream to the ground, trying to get the whipped cream out of their hands. Neither of the boy’s realized oh george was straddled perfectly in the other’s lap, too caught up in the moment. </p><p>As they fought, whipped cream was spilled everywhere, covering random parts of their clothing. Finally running out of breath, they sat silent for a moment, laughter filling the room once again.</p><p>“God damn it, Dream. We used up all the whipped cream” George let out a sigh, his hands resting gently on Dream’s chest as he repositioned himself. </p><p>“Not all of it.” Dream paused for a moment. “andddd who’s fault is that? You didn’t want to share!” Dream stuck out his tongue, snickering. He was met with a glare from the brunette once again, but soon his expression softened as he laughed along with him. </p><p>“I’m all sticky now.” With a grain of discomfort, he continued. “I just wanted some food.” George huffed, rolling his eyes. A sudden idea popped into Dream’s mind, his smirk widening.</p><p>“Here, let me help you out” The younger boy chuckled as he suddenly smeared more whipped cream against George’s neck.</p><p>“DREAM!” George yelled in annoyance, reaching up to rub it off his neck. His hand was stopped as Dream grabbed his wrist, having a laughing fit.</p><p>“No, hah, G-George lemme-“ he couldn’t speak cause he was too busy laughing, but despite that he finally calmed down enough as his tongue ran against the British boy’s neck, effectively getting the whipped cream off.</p><p>The sudden action caught George off guard, a small moan leaving his lips.</p><p>“D-Dream?” He repeated his friend’s name, only to have his eyes widen, suddenly being pinned to the floor, Dream’s stupid grin disguising the lustful look in his eyes.</p><p>As lips attached to George’s neck, he squirmed against the taller male, his breathing uneven while a mark was being left on his skin. Dream looked up to George as he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Go ahead, stupid.” The older boy laughed, only to receive a small ‘shut up’ from Dream. The shirt was quickly lifted off of George, the other seeming to be in a rush.</p><p>George let out a trembling moan as he felt a tongue being ran up his body, watching as Dream stopped at his chest. Oh no, Dream had another idea.</p><p>The dirty-blond snickered once again as he squirted the remaining whipped cream on to George’s nipples, leaving the other confused as George stared at him blankly.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL?” George squeaked, looking back and forth between Dream and his chest.</p><p>“Oh, come on man, it’s not that bad. You’ll see” he chuckled, before gently running his tongue against one of the buds. Dream licked some of the whipped cream off his cheek, then continued his work. George struggled to keep quiet, moans slipping out from his lips.</p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but arch his back at the pleasurable feeling as Dream sucked at his nipples, his fingers tangled in the other male’s hair. Humming softly against the other, Dream pulled away, watching a string of saliva follow. </p><p>“There’s a bit more. How about we try it somewhere else?” Dream gave George a suggestive look, watching the boy under neath his whine quietly.</p><p>George looked away in embarrassment, taking a moment to get the words out of his mouth. “Sure.” He kept his response short and simple, not trusting his voice.</p><p>“Alrighty then, Gogy” Dream gave himself an accent, calling his friend by the name his fans gave him, causing George himself to blush. Moving down, Dream swiftly removed George’s pyjama pants, yet decided to take him time removing his underwear, causing the other male to feel even more embarrassed.</p><p>George had finally realized what Dream had meant, sitting up slightly in alarm. “You’re not gonna put the whipped cream THERE are you???” He awkwardly laughed, his eyes wide. Dream only chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. I’ll clean it all off, don’t worryyy” Dream spoke in a reassuring tone, laughing to himself. George gave him a doubtful look, but did nothing to protest.</p><p>Dream couldn’t help but stop to admire the the other boy’s exposed member. Sure, it was weird of him, but he’s only ever seen his own in person. The dirty blond got interrupted by a whine, snapping back to reality.</p><p>Grabbing ahold of the whipped cream once again, he finally put some onto George crotch.</p><p>“Haha, whipped cream on a dic-“ Dream earned a kick from George, the older male angrily glaring at him in embarrassment. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, and get on with it. If not, I’m taking a fucking shower” George cursed him out, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Okay, okay. I will” Dream snickered, before finally leaning back down. Taking a deep breath, Dream hesitantly ran his tongue against the erect member, his face covered in blush. It’s not like he’s done this before. George bit down on his lip, trying to silence himself.</p><p>Finally bringing the cock fully into his mouth, Dream was carefully not to trigger his gag reflex, enjoying the taste filling his mouth. Beginning to bob his head, his attention was perked by George’s nosies. </p><p>Dream wanted to hear more. He needed to talk for a moment, taking the dick out of his mouth.</p><p>“Be loud George, or I’ll leave you like this” he chuckled, before going back to work. He heard a loud whine of complaint, but was happy seeing as George was no longer hiding his voice.</p><p>“D-Dream, I’m c-close” the brunette moaned out, panting heavily with a flushed expression. Those words encouraged Dream to pick up the pace, humming onto the harden member. </p><p>It didn’t take too long for a George to tense up, nearing his release. With no warning, the British male came, his voice echoing throughout the apartment.</p><p>Dream felt himself choke slightly, pulling away while coughing. As George came down from his high, he sat up, panting.</p><p>“Sorry, dude. Couldn’t help it” George groaned, still out of breathe. </p><p>“It’s f-fine” Dream replied while he laughed quietly.</p><p>“Welp” The older boy didn’t want things to get any more awkward, finally standing up. “I’m going to get in the shower.” He let out a sigh.</p><p>Dream looked up at him, a smirk forming back onto his face. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“Do what you want“ George only giggled as a response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo, I’m back with whatever this is-<br/>It kinda just came to me at 5am and I went “fuck it” haha<br/>Alsoooo I may add onto this, not sure yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>